Check valves are commonly used in water and wastewater systems to prevent reverse flow in such systems. Typically, these valves include a resilient disk or flapper which is mounted between the inlet section of the valve and the outlet section of the valve, e.g., at a 45 degree angle with respect to the flow path when the disk or flapper in its closed state. Commercially available check valves may incorporate inlet and outlet sections which are axially aligned or may extend perpendicularly to each other (commonly called an “elbow” configuration). Irrespective of whether the valve is an aligned type of valve or an elbow type of valve, the resilient disk or flapper is typically pivoted or flexed to an open position by the flow of liquid into the inlet section of the valve, whereupon the liquid can flow to the outlet section. In the event that the pressure within the check valve exceeds a predetermined level, e.g., an over-pressure in the outlet section exist, the resilient disk or flapper flexes or pivots downward into engagement with the valve seat to isolate the inlet section from the outlet section.
While commercially available check valves are suitable for their intended purposes a need exists for a check valve that is convertible from an aligned configuration to an elbow configuration, and vice versa, so that one valve can be used for either type of application, and which valve is simple in construction and operates efficiently irrespective of the configuration to which it is set. The subject invention addresses that need.